How to make Kurt Hummel scream
by sophannically
Summary: After they had had sex for the first time Blaine quickly discovered that there were several ways to make Kurt literally scream in pleasure. He also discovered that he couldn t get enough of that sound. So he made it his mission to pleasure Kurt so much that he screamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo I uploaded this to like two years ago and I thought it was about time that I edit and hopefully finish it.**

**I got this idea while looking at some Klaine fanart. It wouldn´t leave me alone since then so I decided to sit down and at least write this prologue. I don´t know if I am going to finish writing this so please leave your opinion behind and tell me whether or not I should finish it.**

**I have to say though that English isn´t my first language and I don´t have a beta for this story (because I don´t really know how that works) so there will probably be a few grammatical mistakes. I apologize for those. I do my best but I have only learned English in school.**

**That being said I hope you enjoy this little prologue and please tell me what you think.**

**~ Sophie**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: After they had had sex for the first time Blaine quickly discovered that there were several ways to make Kurt literally scream in pleasure. He also discovered that he couldn´t get enough of that sound. So he made it his mission to pleasure Kurt so much that he screamed.<em>

_Prologue_

The first time they had had sex had been nothing but perfect. At least in their eyes. Of course it had been awkward and more than once had they broken out in giggles. However, after they had both come down from their highs they had just laid there and stared at each other. Never before had they been so happy and had felt so connected to another person.

Over the following weeks they had grasped every opportunity they had had to spend at least half an hour panting, sweaty and gloriously naked in one of their beds.

During one of those times Blaine had discovered that not only did his boyfriend swore during sex he was also pretty noisy. Now seeing as Blaine´s parents were never at home that wasn´t a problem. Blaine couldn´t get enough of the sounds Kurt made. He himself was a bit quieter during sex though he liked to babble out some of his thoughts. More than not often had he send Kurt over the edge just by whispering in his ear how much Kurt loved to be fucked like this.

Which was actually very true and they both knew it. Usually Kurt would whine and groan and moan lowly during sex but Blaine had quickly discovered that some of the things he did caused Kurt to scream out loud while finally coming.

He hadn´t talked to Kurt about his discovery because even though they had had sex Kurt still didn´t like talking about sex very much. But he knew his boyfriend well enough to know that whenever Kurt behaved like that during sex his orgasms would be even better than usual. He would also come harder and longer and really, who was Blaine to deny his boyfriend such a pleasure?

He couldn´t deny that the sounds Kurt made then turned him on so much that he sometimes lay in his bed at night and jerked off just thinking about them. He actually had to admit to himself that it had slowly become his biggest kink. He just loved how desperate and needy for Blaine Kurt sounded and how his face would scrunch up in pleasure when Blaine drove him insane like that.

So naturally Blaine had made it his mission to make his boyfriend moan like that whenever he could. He had tried a few different things almost every time they had had sex and in the end he had discovered the nine things he could do to make his boyfriend scream.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

**I can´t thank you enough for all the reviews and favorite and story alerts. I am blown away by you guys. Thank you so much. I just hope I do your interest in this story justice. **

**I am not very sure about this chapter. I have written smut before but I am always a little selfconcious about my writing, especially the smut so please tell me if this sucked because then I will probably stop writing this story instead of posting horrible smut.**

**Well anyway in case anyone wants to know my tumblr is url is _sophielovesmusicandwriting_ so if you want to follow me that´s the place to go :D**

**I am not sure how often I can update this story because I am also writing a CrissColfer fanfiction and school is keeping me waaay to busy. But I am going to try my best so please be patient with me . :)**

**As always I don´t own Glee or Kurt or Blaine.**

**~Sophie**

**Maybe leave a review? :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hickeys (Especially on neck, inside of thighs and ass)<em>

It was the weekend after Valentine´s Day. Kurt and Blaine had patiently waited all day for Carole, Burt and Finn to leave the house. Because, while they had _celebrated_ after Sugar´s party it had been rushed and in the backseat of Kurt´s car. So since Kurt had discovered that his parents would leave the house on Saturday because of something that had to do with Burt´s new job as congressman, he had tried to convince his stepbrother to leave the house too. Needless to say he had only had to call Rachel and ask her for a favor. He knew Finn couldn´t resist the offer to stay the night at Rachel´s house. He had told Blaine to come over around midday so that they could get some actual homework done while waiting for the family to leave the house.

Now they were lying on Kurt´s bed with their books open and tried to do their homework. _Try_ being the key word, at least for Kurt because the sight of Blaine absently running the tip of his pencil over his bottom lip was very distracting.

He let out a loud sigh and closed his English Literature book. Blaine looked up at him in confusion.

"You´re already done? That´s not fair! I am a junior and I need longer for my homework than you do." The curly haired boy said in frustration.

Kurt let out a small laugh at his boyfriend´s adorable behavior.

"I´m not done with my homework, Blaine. I just really can´t concentrate right now." He answered and looked at the other boy with a sly glance in his eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked, as oblivious as ever. And while he had definitely learned to read Kurt´s facial expressions over the 11 months they had been together, he sometimes still managed to be oblivious. But that mostly happened after he had concentrated on one thing for a long time and had then been snapped out of his concentration.

"I am proposing the idea of making out. Now." Kurt answered and closed Blaine´s French book for him. Then he slowly crawled closer to where his boyfriend was sitting cross-legged until he was basically sitting in his lap. Wrapping his arms around Blaine´s neck, he leaned closer and began pressing gentle kisses against the curly haired boy´s neck.

"K…Kurt, you know how much I love it when you get like this but your parents are still home. And while I do know that they like me, I don´t think they would like walking in on us." Blaine gasped out. Despite his words, he wrapped his arms around Kurt´s thin waist and pulled him closer.

The other boy hummed in acknowledgement but continued showering his boyfriend´s neck with barely-there kisses.

"I know. But they will leave in a few minutes and I know that as soon as they are gone Finn will leave too. So why don´t you just relax and let me kiss you while we wait? Mkay?" He pushed his boyfriend down in a laying position and climbed on top of him so that he was straddling his thighs.

Then he slowly started kissing his way up from Blaine´s collarbone to his lips. He gently bit down on the other boy´s bottom lip which caused Blaine to gasp. Needing no further invitation, he pushed his tongue into Blaine´s mouth. His boyfriend started moaning underneath him and then raised one of his hands to Kurt´s hair.

For a few minutes their tongues were battling for dominance until Kurt broke the kiss, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Oh god. I love your mouth so much. "He leaned down for another kiss, this one only a short peck compared to the one they had shared before. "So, so much. And your tongue. God Blaine. I just love them. Love you." He whispered as he once again began to shower Blaine´s neck in kisses.

He quickly found the spot where he had left a dark hickey the night after Sugar´s party and quickly began sucking on it. Blaine was about to let out a rather embarrassing groan as Burt´s voice appeared on the other side of the bedroom door.

"I hope you´re studying in there. Anyway, Carole and I are going now. We´ll be back tomorrow at around 11am. Blaine, feel free to stay the night, I know you´re parents are out again. But be responsible guys. And use protection!" He finished and they could hear him walking away from the door.

They were both blushing and hiding their faces in each other´s neck in embarrassment. "God I love your dad." Blaine said after finally calming down. "I can´t believe he is okay with us being intimate."

Kurt chuckled lightly and snuggled further into the space between Blaine´s neck and shoulder. "I told you he loves you. I think he already considers you his son-in-law." They both blushed again as he said that.

Of course they had talked about marriage and all that but knowing that an adult like Burt thought that what was between them was for a lifetime meant a lot to them.

"I know. I am just having a hard time believing it. He basically gave us the go-ahead to have sex."

"Because he knows we´re using it as a way to connect with each other and show our love. He knows we´re only doing what we´re both comfortable with each other and if I am being honest I think he trusts us more than Finn and Rachel." Kurt answered. He had been thinking about his father´s behavior for a while now and this had been the only solution he could come up with.

"Maybe you´re right. I am certainly not about to complain."

They could hear the front door closing as they lay in silence and simply enjoyed being close to each other. A few minutes later the front door was being closed once again and they knew that the house was empty now.

"Sooo…." Kurt began slyly but Blaine was already rolling on top of him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Mhhh…Miss me?" He asked cockily.

Kurt laughed cheerful and wrapped his arms once again around Blaine´s shoulders. "What do you think?! I fear, you need to remind me again how good your lips feel against mine."

"Of course." Blaine answered amused and began to unbutton Kurt´s dress shirt. Fortunately for him, his boyfriend had chosen to wear relatively few layers today. It was actually kind of a surprise for him to discover that his boyfriend wasn´t wearing an undershirt.

"God, I love your skin." He whispered as he began to press kisses all over his boyfriend´s torso. Kurt hummed content and ran his fingers through Blaine´s gel free hair.

Once Blaine had reached one of Kurt´s nipple he sucked it into his warm and wet mouth. Kurt let out a loud moan at the sensation and pulled his boyfriend´s head even closer. "Oh yesss." The older boy breathed out, followed by a cry as Blaine bit down gently.

Releasing the nipple, Blaine´s lips travelled upwards until he had reached Kurt´s neck. This was one of the parts he enjoyed the most during sex. Normally people would assume that Kurt absolutely hated the idea of hickeys but in reality the countertenor couldn´t get enough of the sensation.

This was why Blaine didn't even try to be gentle as he bit down sharply on Kurt´s neck. The other boy arched off the bed and let out loud moan. Blaine took this as a sign to continue and in no time Kurt´s neck was covered in a dozen of dark bruises.

Blaine knew his boyfriend had to be painfully hard by now so he quickly reached down to unbutton Kurt´s skintight jeans and pull them down along with the boy´s underwear and finally socks.

As always he couldn´t help but stare at the beauty that was revealed in front of him. The sight of Kurt gloriously naked under him and having him look up at Blaine with so much trust and lust made the curly haired boy´s heart ache.

"Yours too." Kurt finally snapped him out of his trance and together they quickly pulled off Blaine´s clothes until they were both naked and pressed together.

Kurt cried out and Blaine groaned lowly when their erections brushed against each other. They rubbed against each other for a few minutes, the room only filled with their sounds of pleasure.

When Blaine felt his orgasm nearing he quickly backed away and sat up. Kurt whined and made grabby hands at his boyfriend but Blaine only shushed him and leaned down to lick a line on inside of one of Kurt´s thighs.

The skin there was rather sensitive and Blaine, who was in the mood of marking his boyfriend today while drivingn said boy crazy, pressed his lips against the skin there only to start sucking and biting down until a dark bruise had formed.

His boyfriend was gasping and his hands were clinging to the sheets. He absolutely loved when Blaine teased him like this but after Blaine had left four more hickeys on the inside of his thigh he whined loudly.

Blaine chuckled lowly and pushed himself up only to place his mouth right next to Kurt´s ear and whisper:" Turn over, baby. I want to mark that beautiful ass of yours." Kurt let out a sound between a whine and a groan and he quickly rolled over.

Pulling his knees up and resting his head on top of his folded arms, he made sure to stick out his ass and leave Blaine enough room to wrap a hand around his throbbing erection.

He gasped when his cock finally got the much needed friction. After making sure that his grip wasn´t enough to make Kurt come yet, Blaine leaned down once again and bit down right in the middle of Kurt´s right ass check.

His boyfriend yelped and then moaned and there it was…the sound that Blaine had waited for the whole day. His boyfriend had let out the desperate, needy scream that Blaine could only achieve every now and then if he pleasured his boyfriend the right way.

"God Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." Kurt rambled above him and, geez, that did things to Blaine. Hearing his boyfriend so desperate and needy turned him on even more. He knew that his self-control could only handle so much so he quickly left three more hickeys on Kurt´s glorious ass so that there were two on each side and then flipped his boyfriend over to hover over him.

"Kurt, baby, you look so hot like this." He breathed out and swallowed the whine Kurt let out with his mouth.

"Close. So close. Blaine please!" Kurt whispered against his lips and Blaine couldn´t handle it anymore. He quickly wrapped his hands around both of their erections and started jerking them off. His boyfriend started trembling underneath him and Blaine biting down on the spot behind his ear was enough to send him over the edge.

Blaine watched fascinated as his boyfriend´s face scrunched up as waves of pleasure ran through his body and he came all over Blaine´s hand. Kurt let out a breathy whine when it became too much for him and Blaine let go of his oversensitive cock.

Not even thirty seconds after coming, Kurt flipped them over so that he was now hovering over Blaine. He quickly leaned down and kissed the other boy passionately as he jerked him off. Not soon after, Blaine came with a loud moan that was swallowed by Kurt´s mouth.

As his boyfriend came down from his high, Kurt collapsed next to him on the bed and immediately snuggled into his side. Sex always made him sleepy and despite the stickiness and the fact that there was cum all over his torso, he closed his eyes and rested his head on Blaine´s chest.

Blaine laughed quietly at his boyfriend´s behavior and pulled him into his arms. "We´re gross." He said.

"I know. Just…five more minutes, okay. Wake me up when they´re over." Blaine shook his head in amusement but let his boyfriend nap on his chest.

Ten minutes later, because Blaine couldn´t bring himself to wake up his boyfriend when he looked innocent like that, they both stumbled into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After changing the sheets and pulling on boxers, they got under the covers and snuggled up to each other. Kurt felt Blaine´s arms wrap around him and a second later his back was pressed against his boyfriend's strong chest.

He hummed happily and mumbled:" Love you, Blaine."

His boyfriend smiled and pressed a kiss against Kurt´s neck, just above one of his hickeys.

"Love you too, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

**thank you for all the amazing reviews, story alerts and favorite alerts. I didn´t think that so many people would read this story seeing as English isn´t my first language. **

**But anyway, I aplogize for the long wait but I have a lot of important exams at the moment and I would rather not fail them. **

**I am not really sure about this chapter because I have never written about blowjobs before and well I find them quite difficult to write. So yeah if this chapter isn´t what you were looking for in this story I am very sorry. I keep trying to get better and well yeah...**

**I do not own Glee or anything at all besides this idea.**

**~Sophie**

**PS: Please leave a review and tell me if I did okay?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Deep throating<em>

The marks on Kurt´s body were slowly starting to fade when the two boys found themselves in bed together again. Kurt was hovering over Blaine and barely grazed his lips over his boyfriend´s, driving the curly haired teen crazy.

"Kuuuuurt!" He whined when his boyfriend still hadn´t moved after a few painful seconds.

The glasz eyed boy only chuckled above him and backed away to stare down at the beautiful boy beneath him. "And you say I am the impatient one. Clearly, your ability to wait was just an act."

"I am patient. But you know how much I love your lips on mine. You can´t just deny me them for so long. Especially, when they are so close to mine." Blaine explained and crossed his arms over his chest.

His boyfriend laughed over his childish behavior and placed a simple kiss against the skin beneath his left ear; a place where Blaine´s skin was very sensitive. It was one of the spots Kurt liked to tease Blaine with.

Blaine let out a small groan and tried to pull Kurt closer to him but the senior just backed away more.

"What´s with you today?" He asked annoyed and pushed his boyfriend away to sit up and once again cross his arms over his chest.

Kurt pouted a bit at Blaine´s actions but kept up his innocent act. "I don´t know what you mean." He answered and smiled sweetly at the curly haired boy.

Blaine simply glared at him and tried to figure out why Kurt´s behavior was so different today. Either he REALLY liked to tease Blaine or he wanted for Blaine to get more dominant. The teenager decided that the second option was more likely so he tackled his boyfriend to the bed and pinned his hands over his head.

Kurt let out a small yelp in surprise and stared up at Blaine with wide eyes but the curly haired boy could see that he was pleased with himself.

"Sneaky little bastard. You could have just told me what you wanted instead of driving me crazy like that."

"But that wouldn´t have been as much fun." Kurt answered cheekily and leaned up to finally, FINALLY press his soft lips against Blaine´s.

The younger boy sighed happily and ran his tongue along Kurt´s bottom lip, prompting his boyfriend to part his lips a bit so that Blaine could push his tongue inside Kurt´s mouth. They both moaned as their tongues met each other in a familiar dance.

Far too soon for Kurt´s liking, Blaine pulled away. Instead of teasing him though, he began to unbutton Kurt´s shirt while placing kisses all over his torso. The older boy whimpered and held his hands above his head, only moving when Blaine told him so to take the shirt off.

His boyfriend paid his nipples special attention, only backing away from his sucking, licking and biting when both nubs were hard.

God, Kurt loved it when Blaine worshipped him like this. Every bit of skin that Blaine revealed was getting kissed and licked and sucked and yeah, Kurt was in heaven.

By the time Blaine had fully undressed him, Kurt was hard as a rock and panting heavily. Finally opening his eyes again, which had been closed since Blaine had kissed him; Kurt realized that his boyfriend was still very much dressed.

"Blaine, why are you still wearing clothes?" He asked impatient and in such a tone, that Blaine began to chuckle.

"Because this is about you, baby." He answered and showered Kurt´s face in kisses.

His boyfriend frowned upon hearing that, obviously still not okay with Blaine´s state of undress, or lack thereof, but he couldn´t help but smile when Blaine placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"And what if I wanted you to be naked?" He asked, his voice high and breathy.

"You _always_ want me to be naked."

"And whose fault is that? I am not the one who´s hiding THOSE abs underneath his clothes."

Blaine laughed at that and shook his head. "Fine. If it makes you happy I shall undress myself." He answered.

"Goofball!" Kurt said but his eyes followed Blaine´s every move as he took his clothes off.

He loved his boyfriend´s body. The perfect tanned skin, those muscular arms that always held him when he needed them to and _oh god, _those abs. Not to mention his thick and long cock. Kurt´s own cock above average too Blaine´s… Kurt´s mouth watered just by looking at it.

His boyfriend finally climbed on the bed again and hovered on all fours above Kurt.

"How long do we have until Finn or your parents come back?" Blaine asked and placed wet, open-mouthed kisses down Kurt´s neck and torso to his belly button.

"H…half an hour." Kurt stuttered as Blaine´s tongue dipped into his belly button.

Blaine nodded against his skin and trailed further down, kissing both of his thighs and once again leaving love-bites.

Of course they could manage to have fuck in that amount of time if they wanted but what Blaine really wanted today was tasting his boyfriend on his tongue.

With that thought in mind, he placed one last kiss against Kurt´s kiss-swollen lips and then went down on him.

As always he tested the weight and taste of Kurt on his tongue even though he was already familiar with it by now. There was just something incredible hot about having Kurt´s cock in his mouth.

A moan came from above him and if he could, he would have smirked at the noise. Instead he focused on trailing his tongue over every bit of skin that he could reach.

He could taste Kurt´s pre-cum on his tongue which made him moan out loud and grind his hips down into the mattress to give his own cock a little bit of much needed friction. He loved the way Kurt tasted and he loved it even more as both of Kurt´s hands reached down and grabbed his hair.

He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Kurt´s cock and then backed away a bit so press his tongue against Kurt´s slit.

His boyfriend above him cried out in pleasure and yanked hard at his hair so that only the head of Kurt´s cock was still in Blaine´s mouth. Not bothered by that, Blaine sucked as hard as he could and then relaxed his throat so that he could take Kurt´s whole cock into his mouth.

Deep throating was one of the things that made Kurt go absolutely crazy and Blaine loved that he could turn his boyfriend into a moaning, whimpering mess by simply letting Kurt push his cock as deep inside as was possible. Thank god for his nearly none existing gag-reflex.

After the months of practice he had at deep throating, he now had no problem at all to slide all the way down. But instead of letting Kurt come just yet he backed back up so that he was once again only sucking at the tip. He tightened his lips when Kurt tried to fuck deeper into his mouth and only when the older teen began to beg him to let him come did he react.

"Blaine! Please, let me…I need to…fuck baby…you feel so good…just let me…" Kurt whimpered brokenly. He was trashing his head from side to side, the pleasure too much but not enough at the same time. His fingers were twisting in Blaine´s hair and his hips kept lifting of the bed and into the tight, wet heat of Blaine´s mouth.

Taking pity on his desperate boyfriend, Blaine once again took all of Kurt´s cock into his mouth until the head of Kurt´s cock slid against the back of his throat. The second it happened he knew that that had been enough to push Kurt over the edge.

The glasz eyed boy´s whole body shook under him as spurts of cum landed into Blaine´s mouth, all of which he happily swallowed. The scream Kurt let out when he came was so desperate and loud that Blaine couldn't help but wrap a hand around his own cock, coming seconds later while still swallowing Kurt´s cum.

After milking every last bit of cum out of Kurt, the countertenor finally tugged at Blaine´s hair to get him to release his oversensitive cock. After doing so, the curly haired boy quickly went into the bathroom to clean himself up and then lay down next to his boyfriend who was still flushed and breathing heavily.

Kurt always got like that after receiving a blowjob and Blaine loved it because he could snuggle with him without having to convince him to let him do so.

He gently took his boyfriend into his arms and nuzzled his nose against Kurt´s cheek. His boyfriend let out a content sigh and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"I love it when you deep throat." He finally said, his voice a bit more even.

Blaine chuckled next to him. "I know. And I love the way you react whenever I do it. Now hush you, we have nearly twenty more minutes till Finn comes home and I want to cuddle."

"Bossy!"

"You love it!"

"I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers,**

**here is a new chapter. So I think had a few problems these past days so if anyone hasn´t read chapter two you can do that now but it´s not necessary for this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. :) They make me really happy. ;D**

**Not much left to say.**

**I do not own Glee, Klaine or anything besides this idea.**

**~Sophie**

**PS: Reviews? Please, please, please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Being held down<br>_

Kurt was in heaven. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this, but GOD he wanted it to never stop.

Blaine was pressing wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses against his neck while biting down or sucking skin into his mouth from time to time. Kurt couldn´t even remember how they had gotten in this position. All he could remember was wearing his favorite (and tightest) pair of skinny jeans and okay, Blaine´s eyes may have darkened once he had laid his eyes on Kurt.

"Fuck, the whole day… with these fucking jeans…" Blaine whispered suddenly against his neck and Kurt shuddered as his boyfriend´s breath hit the still wet parts of his skin.

His fingers curled and uncurled involuntary where they rested against Blaine´s chest and his toes curled deliciously.

"Blaine!" He whined and presented his neck further.

The curly haired boy bit down hard which prompted Kurt to cry out in pleasure, and then soothed his tongue over the red patch of skin.

"You´re so hot like this, baby. The whole day I just wanted to drag you into a classroom, bend you over a table and hold you down and fuck you senseless." He breathed hotly against Kurt´s ear.

The glasz eyed boy´s breath hitched, his eyes widened and before he could register what he was doing, he was thrusting his hips up against Blaine´s thigh while moaning and begging desperately.

"Oh yesss. Blaine, please. Need you. Want you. Inside me. Hold me down and make me take it. Pleaaaase!"

It was Blaine´s turn to react completely shocked and thrown off guard. His boyfriend had never said something like that and now fantasies of holding Kurt down and fucking him as hard and fast as he wanted were filling his mind.

The ex-Warbler quickly grabbed his boyfriend´s shirt and before Kurt could stop him, he ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Kurt didn´t even protest. Instead, he helped Blaine out of his own shirt.

They had never been so desperate before and it took them longer than they liked to get naked. Their clothes were literally everywhere but they didn´t care. All they saw was each other, all they felt was each other and all that mattered was each other.

Hot mouths found each other, their tongues dancing a familiar tango that left them breathless. Finger intertwined, hands wandered over every piece of skin they could reach. Their cocks pressed between their stomachs, were constantly brushing against each other, causing hot sparks of arousal to spread through them.

They couldn´t be bothered to use their hands or mouths, or anything really, on each other cocks.

It was Blaine who came first, hard and long, over their stomachs, covering Kurt´s cock with his cum. He groaned into his boyfriend´s shoulder while he came. Kurt whined loud and high, wanting and _needing_ friction, but not wanting to cause Blaine pain by rubbing his cock against Blaine´s while the other boy was overly sensitive.

However, his boyfriend, being the world´s best boyfriend he was (in Kurt´s opinion), pushed Kurt back down onto the mattress not even seconds after finally finishing coming. His breath was still too fast and out of control and his mind was mushy and dizzy and everything was warm and _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_.

That didn´t stop him from wrapping a hand around Kurt´s hard, flushed cock while flicking his tongue over one of Kurt´s nipples. The countertenor cried out, thrashing his head from side to side, pushing up into Blaine´s touch.

"Blai…please…I…make me…need to…come. Please!" He begged and actually sobbed the last word out.

Blaine quickly shuffled down and not even a second after he had wrapped his lips around Kurt´s cock, his boyfriend was coming down his throat, hot and so, so perfect. He swallowed every last drop that Kurt had to offer and only when Kurt pulled him up by his shoulders did he let go of the cock.

Pressing their lips together in what couldn´t really be described as a kiss because they were breathing so hard, they wrapped their arms around each other, wanting to be closer than was physically possible.

"Fuck…did you mean it?" Blaine finally gasped out and reached up to frame Kurt´s flushed but in Blaine´s eyes beautiful, _always beautiful_, face.

"What?" Kurt asked, still dizzy from his orgasm.

"The part where you told me to hold you down and have you any way I wanted." Blaine answered and only saying it made his cock twitch in a painful attend to try to get hard again so soon after coming.

Kurt blushed, his face completely red. A sight that Blaine didn´t get to see often now that they had had sex and his cute baby penguin had transformed into a sex-smitten kitten.

"I…yes." His boyfriend breathed out and even though they had just come, their eyes darkened immediately.

That was certainly one of the perks of being a teenager, being able to get hard so soon again.

Even though Blaine´s hormones were running crazy, he still stayed where we was, gazing in Kurt´s eyes, making sure that he really meant what he had said. The glasz eyes were full of desire, want and lust.

Blaine knew that Kurt loved and trusted him with his body. The problem was, he didn´t know how far he could trust himself. The thought of having control over Kurt´s body like that, literally using his body to get off… well Blaine was only human and he had a very, very sexy boyfriend. A boyfriend who was smirking now and slowly wrapping a hand around Blaine´s half-hard erection.

"Kuuurt." He groaned and let his hands fall from Kurt´s face.

"I can´t wait to have you inside me, Blaine. Love you so much." Kurt answered and pressed kisses against Blaine´s cheeks and neck.

The curly haired boy bit down hard on his bottom lip, forcing himself to control himself for just that little bit longer. Kurt twisted his hand just right around the head of Blaine´s cock and for the second time that day, Blaine pushed Kurt into the mattress to hover above him.

"Fuck baby. Can´t wait to fill you up with my big cock. Make you take it." He whispered and licked a strip from Kurt´s collarbone up to his ear.

Kurt gave a full-body shudder and his hands fisted into the sheets, needing something to hold onto.

Finding that he had teased Kurt enough for one day, Blaine reached over to where his bag was lying next to Kurt´s bed and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. Lying the condom down next to him, he uncapped the lube and spread a generous amount of it over his fingers.

When he was done, he tapped against Kurt´s legs with his clean hand causing Kurt to bend his knees and spread his legs as far as he could. Blaine couldn´t get enough of this sight. The way Kurt was just presenting himself to Blaine like that made Blaine´s heart ache. It was a sign that Kurt trusted Blaine truly and completely and a 100% and Blaine _knew_ all that but this, _this_ was the actual prove.

Shaking his head slightly, Blaine concentrated on gently rubbing the tip of his index finger against Kurt´s entrance, making his boyfriend squirm. When he finally pushed his finger inside, Kurt moaned out loud and immediately pushed down onto the finger.

Not wasting any time, Blaine pushed a second finger alongside the first one, scissoring them inside of Kurt to spread him open. He didn´t brush his fingers against the spot inside of Kurt that caused the countertenor the most pleasure, wanting to wait for that until his cock was inside of the tight heaven.

He added a third finger and fingered his boyfriend until Kurt was begging him to finally fuck him and well, Blaine didn´t need to be told twice. After pulling his fingers out, putting the condom on and then lubing his cock, Blaine settled down between Kurt´s legs, spreading them as far apart as was possible and then holding them there with his thighs.

Positioning himself against Kurt´s entrance, the curly haired teen searched Kurt´s face for a sign of uncertainty. Finding none, he slowly pushed inside, making them both groan. His boyfriend´s ass was as tight as the first time Blaine had entered him.

Blaine quickly reached up to intertwine their fingers, pressing Kurt´s hands down. And suddenly Kurt realized that he was now completely trapped underneath his boyfriend. A spark of arousal went through him, making his toes curl and his head snap back.

"Move! Blaine, fuck! Just fuck me already!" He begged and pushed his hips up, forcing Blaine´s cock further into him. Without warning, Blaine snapped his hips back and then forward, hard and fast, making them both moan.

Blaine kept his pace, fucking Kurt hard and fast but not enough to make one of them come. After a particular hard thrust Kurt leaned up slightly, catching Blaine´s lips between his. Blaine leaned down, making it easier for Kurt to hold the kiss. The new angle caused Blaine´s dick to brush against Kurt´s prostate and the glasz eyed boy cried out in pleasure.

Breaking the kiss but still making sure that the angle was right, Blaine fastened his pace, making his thrusts harder and faster. With every thrust he hit Kurt´s prostate full on, causing his boyfriend to cry out words of encouragement.

"Oh yes! Blaine! Argh! Fuck! Harder! Yes, yes, yes!"

Kurt was trashing his head from side to side now. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he didn´t know if he was still breathing or not. All he could feel was Blaine and the cock that filled him up and kept hitting that magical spot inside of him.

He could feel the beginning of his orgasm, tried to hold it back but the pleasure was too much. With the next thrust he screamed his release for nobody but Blaine to hear, coming almost violently over himself and Blaine with his whole body shaking.

Through the haze of his orgasm he could feel Blaine continue fucking him and with every thrust another wave of pleasure run through him. His body was for too sensitive but Blaine didn´t stop and in a way this new kind of pain felt far too good and a big part of Kurt didn´t want it to stop.

Before he could get hard again though, Blaine tensed up above him and came with a cry of Kurt´s name. Feeling Blaine come inside of him made Kurt moan again and he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend while Blaine was emptying his come inside of him.

Once Blaine was done, he nearly collapsed on top of Kurt, only managing to pull out, throw the condom in the trash-can and then settled down next to Kurt.

They were covered in cum, the room was sticky and Kurt´s muscles ached from being held down for so long, but they didn´t care. Clasping their hands between them, they turned their heads to face each other, blissed out smiles on them.

"That was by far the best sex we ever head." Blaine said after a few minutes of calming down.

Kurt giggled next to him and Blaine smiled lovingly at him.

"It was! We have to do that again sometime. Maybe next time we could use handcuffs." Kurt answered.

Blaine gaped at him but before he could open his mouth to say anything, Kurt got up and pulled Blaine along with him in the bathroom.

"Stop looking at me like that." He laughed and shook his head.

Before he could register what was happening, Blaine had pressed him against the bathroom wall.

"Round two?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there,**

**here it is. A new chapter of _How to make Kurt Hummel scream _or how I like to call it HtmKHs :D**

**I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update and I hope that that won´t happen again. I will certainly try my best.**

**However, I once again can´t thank you enough for supporting me by reading this story, putting it on favorite and stroy alert and of course reviewing. **

**There is not much to say, besides that "Big Brother" was awesome and Matt Bomer should guest star more often.**

**I do not own Glee, Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel.**

**~Sophie**

**PS: Have I mentioned that reviews make me very happy and help me to get through the days?**

* * *

><p><em>Riding<em>

The first time they had talked about what they liked in bed, Kurt had blushed furiously and wouldn´t meet Blaine´s eyes. Even though they had had sex already, talking about it had still been something that he had been uncomfortable with. That had changed over the months and now whenever they were lying naked on one of their beds, the glasz eyed boy didn´t even blush when he told Blaine what he wanted to do.

This time was no exception. Blaine´s parents were gone for the weekend to visit Cooper in California and the two boys were lying side by side on Blaine´s bed, their bare skin pressed together and their hands intertwined between them.

"Is there something you want to do today?" Blaine asked and nuzzled his nose against Kurt´s.

"You mean besides coming so hard that I think I might pass out?" His boyfriend answered.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt´s answer. "Well if you let me I would gladly help you with that."

Kurt´s smile changed into a smirk and he got on his hands and knees to crawl over Blaine. Looking down at the beautiful boy beneath him, he sat back so that Blaine´s hard cock was resting between Kurt´s ass cheeks.

The hazel eyed boy let out a gasp at the friction and reached up to trace his boyfriend´s strong arms with his fingertips.

"What if I don´t want you to help me with that? What if I… want to take control? What if I want to tie your hands down and then drive you crazy until I finally finger myself to prepare my hole for your hard, thick cock? And then slowly ride you until you´re begging me to go faster? All the time you wouldn´t be able to touch me and you have to watch me while I pleasure myself into oblivion."

He leaned down and let his lips linger just above Blaine´s. "What if I want that?"

The shorter boy groaned. "Fuck Kurt! You have no idea what you talking like that does to me."

"Oh I know _exactly_ what this does to you." The boy above him answered and rocked back.

Blaine´s cock slid over Kurt´s entrance and while the taller boy let out a low moan, Blaine gasped and then reached up to pull Kurt´s face down next to his again and press his lips against the other boy´s.

They were breathing heavily and sooner than Blaine liked it, Kurt broke the kiss and trailed his lips up to his boyfriend´s ear.

"Let me take control, Blaine. Let me ride you until I come over both of our chests. _Please_." He breathed against his ear and Blaine shuddered against him. He was already panting and gasping for air so he only nodded as a sign of agreement.

Kurt leaned back a bit to search in Blaine´s eyes for any sign of second thoughts. Finding none, he quickly got up and walked to Blaine´s closet, not without swaying his hips for Blaine to stare at.

He quickly grabbed two of Blaine´s ties and settled back above Blaine. "You know I hate that you have to go with your parents to these fancy dinners but the next time they make you wear one of these ties you can think about this moment and how good I made us feel." He said coyly and tied Blaine´s first hand to his headboard.

"What, so that I get hard in a room full of old, rich people who are most likely homophobes?" The shorter boy asked as Kurt tied the other hand down.

Satisfied with his work, Kurt shimmied down Blaine´s body so that he was once again resting on all fours above him.

"Forget about them. Focus on the here and now and how good my touch feels on your body." He answered confidently and then leaned down to place kisses along Blaine´s collarbone.

The tied down boy inhaled sharply as he felt the soft press of lips against his skin. He closed his eyes and swallowed as he felt Kurt´s lips travel down. A soft lick against one of his nipples made him groan loudly and his hips bucked up in search of friction.

"Fuck, Kurt." He mumbled as his boyfriend continued to lick and bite his way up and down Blaine´s torso.

"I love your abs. I never saw the appeal in boxing but whenever you´re punching that bag with your hair all messy and wild and sweat dripping down your chin…it´s so sexy, Blaine. I can´t tell you how often I have jerked off to that image of you. And your abs…" The glasz eyed boy groaned lowly. "I just want to lick them over and over and feel the muscles quivering underneath my tongue."

He nuzzled his way further down until he had reached Blaine´s abs and like he had said, he licked across one of them. A shiver ran through the hazel eyed boy´s body and his muscles were quivering underneath Kurt´s treatment.

"Kuuurt!" He gasped out. His cock was rock hard and pre-cum had gathered at the head of it. "Pleeeease!" He continued after Kurt simply ignored him.

The taller boy continued ignoring him and instead dipped the tip of his tongue inside Blaine´s belly button. Clearly having enough by now, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt´s waist and pulled his boyfriend down so that their cocks were brushing against each other.

Kurt, who until now had ignored his own hard on, moaned high pitched and couldn´t help but rub his dick against Blaine´s skin for a while. Blaine didn´t seem to care because now his cock had finally something to rub against and the pleasure running through him made his toes curl deliciously.

He whined loudly when Kurt suddenly backed away. "No. No, we´re not going to come like this."

The taller boy quickly reached over to Blaine´s nightstand where they had placed the lube and condom. His grabbed the bottle and coated his fingers. Then he shifted on top of Blaine so that his ass was in full view of his boyfriend´s widening eyes.

He circled his entrance for a few seconds before Blaine´s impatient whimper made him push the first finger inside. As always there was a slight burn but after a few seconds the pain began to lessen. Soon he was thrusting two fingers inside of him, twisting them slightly and searching for his prostate but he couldn´t find the spot that would make his senses go crazy.

It had always been like that. Whenever he had tried to finger himself, he hadn´t been able to find his prostate so after a while he had given up and settled for masturbating. But then he had met Blaine and once they had started having sex, Kurt couldn´t get enough of the feeling of Blaine´s slightly calloused fingers inside of him. Even more so, because the shorter boy always managed to hit his prostate right on.

Shaking his head, the senior focused on the here and now and inserted another finger. He took his time stretching his hole because he knew it would drive his boyfriend crazy. Sure enough, Blaine was soon begging Kurt to sink down on his cock and after another minute of torture for Blaine, Kurt finally pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom. He quickly put it over Blaine´s dick and coated it with lube. Then he finally turned around to face Blaine again.

The junior looked absolutely wrecked. His curls had escaped their gelled prison, his eyes were dark and full of lust and his face showed how desperate he was. It made Kurt´s cock twitch to see his boyfriend like that, knowing that he was the one who had done this to Blaine.

Without any more teasing, he shifted and reached behind him. Lining Blaine´s cock against his entrance, he lifted himself up and then finally sank down on his boyfriend´s cock. They both moaned in pleasure; Blaine because his dick was finally engulfed in Kurt´s tight ass; and Kurt because that position made Blaine´s cock reach places deeper than usual.

Blaine´s hands formed into fists and he tugged on the ties holding his hands down. However, he couldn´t free his hands so he had to simply lie there and wait for Kurt to move. His boyfriend pressed one hand against the other boy´s chest and the other tweaked his own nipples while he finally lifted himself up and then sank down. The movement was heaven for both of them.

With every time Blaine´s cock slid back into Kurt he hit the other boy´s prostate full on. Kurt was moaning and whining, tangling his free hand in his chestnut colored hair and tugging at it every now and then. The noises he made were incredible and Blaine couldn´t do anything but stare up at his blissed out expression. The way his mouth formed an O every time his prostate was hit and how he let his hand slide over his body made Blaine´s body ache in desire.

Not being able to take it anymore, Blaine planted his feet firmly on the mattress and the next time Kurt slid back down onto his cock he thrust up. Kurt cried out in pleasure, his mouth completely falling open and words of encouragement leaving his mouth in a rush.

"God, Blaine. Yes, yes, yes. More! Fuck! Ahh!"

The tight heat grew inside of them and with every thrust they were getting dangerously close to coming. Even though the need to come was nearly unbearable , they both didn´t want it to stop just yet. The pleasure running through their bodies was swiping their minds clear of every thought. All they could feel was each other and the pleasure they created together.

Kurt knew that he wouldn´t be able to hold onto much longer so he gripped the headboard with both of his hands and sank down on Blaine´s cock as fast and as hard as he dared. His boyfriend met his thrusts with the same passion and not even a minute later Kurt screamed out in pleasure as his cum covered both his and Blaine´s chest.

His muscles clenched around Blaine so tight it nearly hurt but it literally milked the orgasm out of the shorter boy. With a yell of his own he came inside the condom. They continued moving, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. Sooner than they liked, Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, not caring the least that their skin was covered in cum. With his last strength he reached up and untied Blaine. The junior flexed his hands experimentally and then slipped out of Kurt as gentle as possible.

They were both breathing hard and lying there pretty much boneless. Blaine was the first to move and he popped himself up on one arm so that he could look down at Kurt´s face. The other boy´s eyes were closed and his face was completely relaxed. A few strands of hair were falling into his eyes so Blaine brushed them away.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Kurt´s forehead. "I am going to throw this condom away and then let water into the bathtub so that we can take a nice, relaxing bath, okay?"

"Mhmmm." Kurt hummed contently and pursed his lips for Blaine to kiss them. Chuckling at his boyfriend´s adorable behavior, Blaine pecked him on the lips.

After he had thrown the condom away and was on his way to the bathroom, Kurt yelled after him: "Thanks for making me come so hard that I thought I was going to pass out!"

Blaine´s warm, joyful laugh was the only answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there,**

**What do you guys think of last week´s episode? I haven´t watched it yet because all the gifs are making me afraid that I am going to cry.  
><strong>

**Anyway, there is not much left to say.  
><strong>

**Once again, I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

**~Sophie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sex Toys<em>

Kurt stared into the camera positioned in the middle of the room.

"Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea?" He turned around to ask his boyfriend.

Blaine was kneeling in front of his closet, searching for the stuff they needed.

He chuckled softly at Kurt´s words and stood up to gently wrap his arms around his boyfriend´s waist from behind.

"Because once you´re in New York; and we both know you will make it, we are going to be hundreds of miles apart. So when one of us gets horny we can just watch this video and... Well, masturbate, finger ourselves, use toys, you know what I mean." Blaine whispered into his ear.

Kurt´s eyes widened at his words and he craned his head to press a passionate kiss against Blaine´s lips. They were breathless once they parted, their eyes already getting darker.

"How do you want to do this?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt´s eyes wandered to the closet. "I thought we already talked about it."

"We talked about what _you _are going to do. What about me though?" The curly haired boy replied.

"And what do _you_ want to do then?"

"I will settle for something simple, maybe jerking-off or something. Should I start? Otherwise I might get too desperate to come to carry on."

Kurt nodded and stepped out of Blaine´s grasp to walk towards the closet. While Blaine started to take his clothes off, Kurt took _their_ box out of the closet.

Walking over to the bed, he dumped the box´s contents on top of the covers. His only in underwear cladded boyfriend sat down next to the toys.

"You said I could pick?" He asked while studying the different kinds of sex toys.

Kurt hummed in response and started to take his jeans off.

A wicked grin spread across Blaine´s face. He waited until his boyfriend was done with undressing and looking at him again. Then he grabbed the vibrating, red colored cockring and the black, vibrating dildo.

He could hear Kurt´s breath hitching and when he looked up he saw his boyfriend´s cock hardening.

"Fuck Blaine! Are you trying to kill me?" The other boy asked and settled down on the bed next to his boyfriend.

"You know you´re going to love it." Blaine laughed and nuzzled his boyfriend´s nose gently.

Immediately Kurt relaxed. He rested his forehead against Blaine´s and pressed a small kiss against said boy´s nose.

"Okay." Was all he said.

Blaine nodded and got up to turn the camera on and get rid of his boxers. Once back on the bed, he grabbed the lube on his nightstand and coated his fingers with the liquid.

Kurt watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend wrapped his hand around himself and started to stroke his gorgeous cock to full hardness.

Blaine knew that the camera was directly on him and that his boyfriend was watching his every move, so he decided to put on a little show.

He leaned back and closed his eyes while opening his legs further. His cock was on full display now and he could hear Kurt´s breath hitching.

Not even a minute after he had started, he heard Kurt open the cap of the lube. Opening his eyes, he could see that his boyfriend was starting to jerk-off himself. His boyfriend´s eyes were still focusing on Blaine´s cock that was twitching under the attention.

The look on Kurt´s face made him groan and he shut his eyes again to concentrate only on getting off. For him, this was about Kurt and he couldn´t wait to get started on pleasuring the other boy.

The image alone took him closer to the edge than he would like to admit. But just the thought of Kurt´s face twisted in pleasure, his body shaking all over while the two toys vibrated in and around him, was enough for Blaine to come with a small cry leaving his mouth.

Everything went white while he came all over his chest and hand. He could barely feel Kurt´s hand running over his chest and through his cum. His breathing was labored when he finally let go of his now softening dick.

"Fuck." He got out as he laid there and tried to get his act back together.

The mattress dipped next to him and strong arms wrapped around him to pull him closer. A soft kiss was pressed against his temple and Blaine let out a small sigh.

They lay there for a few minutes as Blaine´s breathing got back to normal. Then the curly haired boy turned his face towards his boyfriend. "You know I love lying with you after coming but I know that you still have a hard-on and I am kind of waiting to get my hands on you."

Kurt let out a warm laugh as they entangled themselves from each other and sat up.

"That was hot." He complimented Blaine and kissed him gently.

Blaine smiled at him but his smile quickly turned into a smirk as he glanced down at Kurt´s erection.

"Let´s take care of you now, mhm?" He whispered into his boyfriend´s ear.

A shiver ran down Kurt´s spin and he nodded. Without Kurt noticing, Blaine turned them so that the front of his boyfriend was on full display for the camera.

"What do you want to do first? Do you want me to finger you and then put the vibrator in you? Or do you want me to put the cockring on you first so that we can make sure that you won´t come, no matter what?" Blaine continued and settled behind his kneeling boyfriend.

His hands were running up and down over Kurt´s sides, up to his chest and then back to his back. His thumbs were massaging the tense muscles there for a bit until his hands wandered to Kurt´s chest again. He ran the tip of his index finger over one of Kurt´s nipples and watched in fascination as it hardened.

He could feel Kurt shudder and hear him let out a small moan. His head was rolling back so that it was resting on Blaine´s shoulder. Blaine was able to see his face now. His eyes were closed in pleasure, his lips parted and his eyebrows furrowed.

Blaine had always known that his boyfriend reacted to every of his touches but seeing it from so close made his heart ache and the possessive part of his mind purred in satisfaction.

His left hand reached out then and his fingers curled around the cockring. With a smirk he lifted it to his face to inspect the settings. There were only two but Blaine knew from experience that the vibrations would be enough to drive his boyfriend crazy.

Kurt´s head was still resting on his shoulder so he didn´t see Blaine´s hand reaching down to his cock. However, the second he felt the cockring being fastened around his cock, his eyes snapped open and his head rolled back forward.

The red cockring looked weirdly hot around his dick, he thought. One second later though he wasn´t able to think anything at all. Blaine had turned the cockring on its first setting. A cry left Kurt´s mouth and his whole body shook in shock.

His muscles were tensing under Blaine´s hands and the hazel eyed boy´s hands were running up and down his chest to calm him as best as he could. He pressed gentle kisses along Kurt´s throat and nuzzled against the skin there.

"That´s it, baby. You´re doing great. Just relax. It´s going to get much, _much _better." He whispered hotly inside his boyfriend´s ear.

Kurt´s only answer was a _ngggghhhhh_-sounding noise. His fingers were twisting in the sheets beside his spread knees and his back was arching already.

"_Blaine_." He breathed out and he was already sounding desperate. His boyfriend took pity on him then and for the second time that day he reached down and opened the bottle of lube. He poured the liquid on his fingers and warmed it as much as possible before he reached down to circle his boyfriend´s entrance.

Kurt shuddered next to him and immediately pushed down to try and get Blaine´s finger inside of him. His boyfriend finally obeyed and inserted the first and then quickly after, the second finger. He didn´t even try to find Kurt´s prostate because he knew how much abuse it would get once the vibrator was inside of Kurt.

Kurt let out moans and whines every now and then when the pleasure the cockring brought him became too much. He was trying to stay still but his fingers were clenching in the sheets and Blaine was sure that if he bit his lip a bit harder it would draw blood.

After inserting a third and then fourth finger, Blaine was sure that his boyfriend was ready to take the vibrator. He pulled his fingers out and used some more lube to coat the toy. Then he gently presses the tip of it against Kurt´s hole.

The pale boy stilled completely. Blaine was sure that he was barely even breathing. So without further teasing he pushed the toy inside until it had bottom out. The beautiful cry Kurt let out made Blaine suppress a moan.

He pressed a kiss right under Kurt´s ear and used his free hand to continue calming him with gentle touches. "Are you alright?"

"Fuck, yes!" His boyfriend gasped. He grabbed Blaine´s curls with one hand and turned their heads to press their lips together into a hot kiss. When they parted Kurt looked Blaine directly in the eyes and said: "Now if you could kindly fuck me with these toys until I scream…"

His boyfriend wasn´t sure if he had heard right but when he realized that yes, he had understood Kurt correctly, his eyes widened and a groan worked its way out of his throat.

He pressed his forehead against Kurt´s shoulder so that he could look down to where Kurt´s hole was swallowing the huge toy. He pulled the vibrator out a bit and then shoved it inside while turning it up as high as possible.

Kurt´s howl filled the room and his back arched into the touch. He automatically spread his legs even wider and his fingers twitched in Blaine´s curls and tightened their grip.

With his other hand Blaine reached around and turned the cockring on the second and highest setting. Kurt cried out once again and he was shaking from the sensations of having these two toys on or in his body.

With every twist of Blaine´s hand the black dildo hit Kurt´s prostate and from the sounds the boy made, Blaine was sure that the pleasure was almost unbearable.

He kept torturing his boyfriend like that until Kurt was a sobbing mess in his arms. Tears were running down his cheeks and Blaine was tempted to just let him come but when he reached down to take the cockring off Kurt shook his head violently.

"So good. Ahhhhhhhhh. Yes, Blaine. Fuck! Don´t stop! More! MORE! _More, more, more!_"

Blaine was hard again by now and Kurt´s words made him groan out loud.

"Fuck, baby. How can you take this so easily? So good. You´re so gorgeous like this. So fucking beautiful. Fuck! If you could only see yourself." Blaine whispered into his ear and Kurt let out a sob at his words.

His boyfriend was writhing in his arms, his nails digging almost painfully into Blaine´s scalp and he let out desperate sounding _ah, ah, ah_ noises whenever the vibrator inside him hit his prostate.

"You´re taking it so well, Kurt. Taking this huge vibrator up your ass, like you were born for it. I just want to keep going like this until you´re begging me to turn them off and let you come. I want to push you to your limits like never before. Will you let me do that, baby?" He asked the tortured boy.

Kurt´s eyes had a faraway look already and Blaine wasn´t sure if he had acutally heard him so he said a bit louder: "Answer me! Will you let me do that?"

"GOD! YES, YES! BLAINE DO IT! MAKE ME TAKE IT! FUCK!" Kurt screamed on top of his lungs.

He was barely even able to register anything around him anymore. Never before had he been in so much pleasure and fuck did it hurt but Kurt wanted it to never stop. _This_ was what everyone hated him for, what everyone accused him of. Of taking it up the ass, being used like a toy, having sex with a man.

But it felt good and Kurt loved every second of it. He loved the vibrating sensation against his prostate, he loved the way Blaine could push him like that, and he loved _Blaine_. And if he was going to hell for this then he would spend every possible second enjoying this.

All he could focus on was this moment and how good Blaine made him feel. He trusted the curly haired boy with his life and he knew that Blaine knew his limits.

And while he shook and moaned and gasped and hell, even cried, Blaine pressed kisses against every available inch of his skin, whispering compliments to him.

Blaine knew what was going on in his boyfriend´s mind so he kept going until he knew Kurt couldn´t take it anymore. He had no idea how much time had gone by since the vibrator had first entered his boyfriend but it must have been pretty long.

Suddenly Kurt let out a scream when the dildo brushed against his prostate and Blaine knew that his boyfriend had reached his limits then.

With one hand he loosened the cockring around Kurt´s dick, while the other hand pushed the dildo as deep inside of Kurt as possible, right against his prostate, and held it there.

The scream Kurt let out when he came was louder and higher than ever before. He continued screaming while streaks of cum spurted out of his cock and onto the sheets. His muscles were tensing and his head was rolling from side to side.

Blaine was sure he could come from just looking at Kurt like this but he was too mesmerized to do anything besides staring at his boyfriend.

When Kurt was finally collapsing on top of the sheets, Blaine quickly turned the vibrator off pulled it out. He laid it blindly down next to him and gathered his still shaking boyfriend in his arms.

Kurt´s eyes were closed but his breathing was still fast so Blaine knew that he was still conscious. He showered Kurt´s face with kisses as he whispered _I love you_s into Kurt´s skin.

After a minute of the treatment Kurt´s lips finally formed into a small smile.

"God, Blaine, I have never come so hard in my entire life." He said and his voice was so hoarse that Blaine feared Kurt wouldn´t be able to sing in Glee Club the next day.

"That good?" He asked smiling and lay down next to Kurt.

"Unbelievable good." His boyfriend answered and snuggled into him, not without giggling when he noticed Blaine´s erection.

"Hey! I can´t help it, okay! You were incredibly hot." The other boy protested.

"Mhmm, I am sure. We have it on camera after all."

Blaine laughed at that. "Oh god, I am going to jerk-off to that video until the skin of my dick is raw."

Kurt´s eyes opened and he glared at his boyfriend. "I am not a pornstar."

"Really? Because that video is the best porn I have ever seen."

"Shut up and turn that stupid camera off. And while you´re at it, take care of your erection because I won´t do it for you." The pale boy answered and snuggled into the pillow, not caring about the cum slowly drying on his skin.

Blaine grumbled quietly but got up anyway. He turned off the camera and then went into the bathroom to take a shower and jerk-off.

On his way back into his bedroom he took a washcloth with him. He stopped in his door way and stared at the beautiful, naked boy lying on his bed for a moment. A smile spread across his face when he saw Kurt´s peaceful face.

He gently cleaned his boyfriend up so that he wouldn´t wake him and then tossed the washcloths aside. Then he climbed on the bed next to Kurt and curled up next to him so that Kurt´s back was pressed against his chest, with one of Blaine arms wrapped possessively around his middle.

Even while being asleep Kurt snuggled back into his embrace and Blaine closed his eyes contently. He had the best boyfriend of the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: I have no idea if any of this is even possible or if vibrating cockrings exsist because I am a female virgin who has never watched porn ( Queer As Folk is not porn).<strong>

**PPS: Leave a review?  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,  
><strong>

**once again I am very sorry for the long delay. The school year is coming to an end and the last exams are being held. I also hit a writer´s block which is one of the reasons why this chapter kinda feels weird to read. I hope the block will completely go away soon.  
><strong>

**Anyway, happy birthday to Chris! I hope he has the best of all days.  
><strong>

**Not much left to say. Just the usual I guess. I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine.  
><strong>

**~Sophie  
><strong>

**PS: Reviews make me very happy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rimming<em>

The cold water was continuously falling down on them but neither boy cared. It had been one of the hottest days that year so far and they had decided that they really needed a shower.

However, the shower didn´t have its normal cooling effect. Instead both boys´ skin felt like it was on fire as they passionately kissed under the stream.

Hands were intertwined in hair or sliding down the slick skin of the other boy. Their hips were already pressed together and they moved them in sync, causing their erect cocks to brush against each other. Moans and groans were echoed back at them by the bathroom walls which only turned them on even more.

"Baby, _ahh_, you´re really…Fuck!... hot like this. I wanna….I wanna…" Blaine began but then another low moan interrupted his sentence. Instead of settling for finishing his sentence, the dark haired boy nipped gently at his boyfriend´s earlobe and then wandered further down to suck a hickey into his collarbone.

"_Blaaaaine._" Kurt whined as the other boy kept abusing his pale skin. He used his grip on Blaine´s curls and tugged his head back up to seal their lips together in another messy kiss.

"What were you saying?" He asked breathless after they had parted.

Blaine stared at him in confusion for a moment, still dizzy from the feel of Kurt´s lips on his. Then he remembered what he had meant to say and he groaned loudly at his own thoughts.

"Blaine." Kurt tried once again and this time Blaine responded.

"I want to…I want to… Fuck! I mean, if it´s okay I would like to…lick you." He finished lamely.

"Lick me? Like give me a blowjob?" His boyfriend asked confused because _since when needed Blaine his permission to do that?_

"No. Down. I mean…further down. Like…oh screw it! I want to rim you, if that´s okay with you." Blaine answered and blushed at his own words.

Kurt gaped at him as he could his cheeks heating up. The rest of his blood was rushing down to his cock though and it twitched against Blaine´s thigh.

A bit dazed, Blaine stared down at it, clearly surprised that his words had gotten that kind of reaction out of his boyfriend.

"You want to rim me?" Kurt nearly squealed in a high pitched voice. "You…You want to…lick my asshole?"

"Oh god yes!" Blaine groaned and finally looked back up and into Kurt´s eyes. "I want it so bad, Kurt. I want to taste you down there and I want to push my tongue inside you and feel you clench around it like you usually do around my cock." He answered brokenly and couldn´t help but wrap his hand around Kurt´s dick at the end of the sentence.

His boyfriend´s breath hitched at these words and at the friction his neglected erection was getting. He closed his already half lidded eyes and let out a low whine.

"Will you let me do that, baby?" Blaine´s voice came from directly next to his ear and he shuddered as the warm breath hit his wet skin.

"B…but isn´t that kind of…unsanitary?" He gasped out.

Blaine only chuckled and nipped at his ear lobe again. "I am pretty sure you wash yourself down there, baby. And even if you don´t I couldn´t care less."

Kurt gulped at his words. And okay, yes he did wash his asshole. He was a gay teenager with a very hot and very horny boyfriend after all.

"O…oh-kay." He whispered finally and opened his eyes to find that Blaine´s hazel orbs were already staring back at him.

His boyfriend leaned forward then and kissed him reassuringly. "Thank you, baby." The shorter boy murmured against the familiar lips.

Kurt only sighed and leaned backwards to look at Blaine with wide, slightly scared, but mostly curious eyes.

"Turn around, please?" Blaine asked him gently but with that low voice of his that made Kurt´s toes curl. He whirled around so fast that he nearly fell; only now remembering that they were still in the shower.

He steadied himself just in time and then pressed his palm against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. At Blaine´s gently touch, he automatically spread his legs as far as possible and then let his forehead rest against the wall. With closed eyes he waited nervously as his boyfriend did only-god-knows-what behind his back.

Said boyfriend was currently licking his lips in participation. Slowly, he kneeled down so that his face was right in front of Kurt´s glorious ass.

He stared at the firm flesh for a second before gripping the globes with both of his hands. Without spreading them very far, he leaned forward to bite down right in the middle of Kurt´s left ass cheek. His boyfriend cried out above his and Blaine immediately soothed his tongue over the now reddening flesh.

Without teasing his boyfriend any further, he moved his attention to the ass crack that withheld his goal. He gently spread the ass cheeks a bit further and then slowly ran his tongue down the crack.

Kurt shuddered at the feeling and his hole clenched around nothing as Blaine´s tongue grazed it. He could practically feel his boyfriend´s satisfied smile against his ass but he didn´t have much time to think about it any further because Blaine was putting pressure on his entrance now.

The ring of muscle gave way for Blaine´s gentle tongue and as his boyfriend slowly but surely licked his way inside of him, Kurt let out a stream of curse words. By now he had lost every sense for his surroundings and was only concentrating on the other boy´s tongue inside of him.

They both knew that Blaine wouldn´t get as far inside to reach Kurt´s prostate but even without the added pleasure, Kurt was already feeling the familiar heat coiling inside of him. With every eager lick of Blaine, Kurt got closer and closer to his orgasm.

Blaine managed to cover his inexperience at rimming with eager licks and a mind, set to do everything to pleasure Kurt. Everything was wet and filthy and Kurt had never expected to like rimming but _god! Did he like it!_

He couldn´t get enough of the sensations running through him; couldn´t get enough of the feel of Blaine´s tongue inside of him, of _Blaine_ inside of him.

The thought made his heartbeat quicken and he only moaned louder as Blaine flicked his tongue inside of him. Without warning, his boyfriend pushed his index finger inside with his tongue the next time he fucked into Kurt and his skilled finger immediately brushed against Kurt´s prostate. The pale boy screamed and his back arched beautifully as Blaine continued to brush against the spot inside of Kurt.

A few more strokes were enough to make Kurt come and streaks of his cum hit the shower wall. Blaine continued rimming him as streak after streak hit the tiles. Finally, after what felt like years to Kurt, the tall boy collapsed against the wall.

He didn´t care about the cum that was now also covering his skin as Blaine got up and wrapped his strong arms around him.

"Was that okay?" His boyfriend asked shyly. Kurt let out a breathless laugh as a response and nuzzled further into the embrace.

Blaine gasped quietly as the motion made Kurt´s ass slide against his still erect cock. Kurt´s eyes opened at the noise and he wriggled his ass experimentally only to be greeting by a loud moan out of Blaine´s mouth.

"_Kuuuuurt!"_ Blaine whined almost desperately and his boyfriend giggled at the desperation in his voice.

"It´s okay, baby. Just move your hips. I will help you." Kurt answered and moved his ass back against Blaine´s cock. The other boy groaned once again and rubbed his erection desperately against his boyfriend´s skin.

They moved like that for a few minutes until Blaine let his head fall forward to rest on Kurt´s shoulder. As his orgasm ripped through him, he bit sharply down on the skin of his boyfriend´s shoulder. Kurt only shrieked in surprise but let his boyfriend ride his orgasm out against him.

Their heavy breathing was the only audible sound besides the water drops hitting the shower floor as they came down from their orgasms.

Finally, they disentangled themselves from each other. With quivering legs they gently washed each other´s hair and skin. Blaine turned off the shower and they quickly toweled off and then lay down on Kurt´s bed.

They had the house to themselves for another night so they didn´t bother with putting on clothes. Instead, Kurt nestled himself against Blaine´s side as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.

"It was amazing, to answer your question." Kurt said after a while.

Blaine, who had been about to fall asleep and who had completely forgotten about his question in the first place, only hummed as an answer.

"I never thought having someone else´s tongue _there_ would feel good. But it did. Because it was you doing that to me. It was your tongue licking inside of me and that was just… I can´t even describe it, Blaine." Kurt continued.

Blaine turned his head to look at him then. Kurt´s eyes were sparkling and his gaze was so full of love that it made Blaine´s heart skip a beat. He smiled softly at the adorable look on his boyfriend´s face.

"Next time it´s your turn though." Kurt decided and closed his eyes to snuggle further into Blaine´s side.

The other boy´s eyes had widened at the words and he could feel his cock already trying to get hard again. "Kurt!" He growled in frustration.

The other boy only pressed a chaste kiss against his lips and then rested his head above Blaine´s steadily beating heart.

Still pouting, Blaine settled down against the pillows again and closed his eyes. He couldn´t wait to experience what being rimmed felt like.


End file.
